5-5 Jelly Jamboree
Jelly Jamboree is the fifth level of Juicy Jungle. It involves bouncing about on a lot of blocks of jelly, either bouncin' pink, button blue or mega height green. The level has seven Puzzle Pieces Walkthrough You will start on a small bridge with a lot of jelly around you. Immediately go to the left and roll into the large block of jelly in the wall to reveal the first ' Puzzle Piece (1/7)'. Now start going to the right and you will bounce on a row of jelly. It is pretty fun, even some Tucks are enjoying it! When you get to the end of it, bounce onto the wall with grass on it and climb it to find the second Puzzle Piece (2/7). Dodge the spikes and jump into the Barrel Cannon. The 'K' will be moving from side to side. Time your shot right and land on the platform above you while collecting the first KONG Letter (1/4). Bounce over some more rows of jelly until you find the blue blocks of jelly. These will switch jelly around when bounced on. On the first one, bounce on it so the top jelly faces the front and you can collect the second KONG Letter (2/4). Just after this, you will be introduced to green jelly, which bounces you higher than pink jelly. When you see a Puffton, go under it into an Explosive Barrel Cannon, which will launch you to a secret room. Collect all the bananas for the third Puzzle Piece (3/7). Keep going all the way over the areas of green and pink jelly until you get to the first Checkpoint from a Barrel Cannon. Go to the left of the Checkpoint and collect the third KONG Letter (3/4). Keep going along the path of jelly until you get to two consecutive blue jellies. Press the first one so the other blue one faces forward, then press the second button so the green jelly on the third pole faces forward. Bounce on the green jelly to the high platform to get the fourth Puzzle Piece (4/7). Go into the Barrel Cannon and you will be shot into a pile of jelly. Shake your way out and you will be shot to the next Checkpoint. Just after the checkpoint, collect the two waves of bananas on the row of jelly to reveal the next Puzzle Piece (5/7). Keep going over the green jelly and avoid the bombs until you get to some jelly with the 'G' in one. Bounce on it and collect the last KONG Letter (4/4). Keep going until you get to a hanging bag. Use the Tuff Tuck and throw it into the bag to open it, revealing the next Puzzle Piece (6/7). Keep going until you see a hanging purple plant underneath a platform. Ground-pound the platform to open the plant, revealing the final Puzzle Piece (7/7). Keep bouncing along the jellies until you get to a Barrel Cannon. Try to collect the rows of Banana Coins and Life Balloons until you eventually reach the Slot Machine Barrel, which you have to time to hit as Tucks are pushing jelly buttons which move jelly platforms blocking the barrel. Videos/Music